ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Samarro Saan
Samarro Saan is a Lyseni pirate and sellsail with businesses in the smuggling and trading industries. As a descendent of the Saan family, he has assumed the title of “Pirate Lord”, consistent with that of those before him. Appearance Samarro is a tall man with what some might describe as brutish features. A scar covers his left eye from a notable fight. He favours intimidating armour, which he believes helps his notoriety. History Samarro was born in 336 AC to Saathos Saan and a Lyseni concubine his father only referred to as ‘Mera’. As a strong boy, he had the ability to hold a sword as though it was a knife. While his tutor suggested to his father that he may do well learning to become a water dancer, Saathos insisted on simply giving him a larger sword. It was this that allowed him to become proficient with a great sword. When Samarro was approaching manhood, he was given his own ship and placed in charge of eighty men with the instruction to come back with as much gold as the ship could carry. He did so successfully many times, and became very accomplished at sailing. After the death of his father in 356 AC, he took on the full mantle of Pirate Lord. His most ambitious expedition was to sail through the Smoking Sea to spite all those who failed in the past. They were horrified by the sight of monsters in Mantarys and quickly fled. Neither Samarro nor the crew present ever talk about their trip to the ruins of Old Valyria. Whilst returning from the failed expedition, a small pirate vessel noted their low morale and injuries and decided to try their hand at stealing their ship. Samarro responded by rushing onto the deck of the rival ship and killing ten men before he received a near fatal blow to the eye, leaving him with the scar upon his left eye which causes some to fear him. His unyielding nature inspired the other men to finish off what was left of the rival crew and they continued their journey home. Samarro is by all manners of the term a mercenary and sellsail, though he despises other pirates who inhabit the Stepstones purely to harass those who sail past. He has made a hobby out of shutting down surrounding pirate dens by any means possible. This way, he has become skilled in the art of sabotage. He is not so much interested in extortion than he is in trading, smuggling and fighting for whoever may pay for his services. In the present day, he has put much work into expanding his sellsail fleet and can offer twenty-five ships to anyone who decides to pay for his services. With each ship carrying between eighty to one-hundred-and-fifty men, his army stands at over two-thousand soldiers. Recent Events To be determined. Ships Samarro owns many ships, though some have generated a reputation - be it good or bad; * The Valyrian - a great war galley. * Bird of Thousand Colours - a Lysene trade galley. Timeline * 336 AC: Samarro is born. * 352 AC: Samarro was placed in charge of his own ship and * 356 AC: Samarro’s father, Saathos, is murdered by corsairs from the Basilisk Isles whilst out at sea. * 356 AC: Samarro assumes the position of Pirate Lord, continuing the legacy of his family name. * 358 AC: Samarro leads his crew close to the Smoking Sea in an attempt to uncover the secrets surrounding it. They are attacked by the deformed Mantarys locals and driven away from the area. * 359 AC: Samarro and his injured crewmen encounter a small enemy vessel on the way home. He rushes onboard by himself, slaying ten men before receiving the serious injury which now scars his left eye. The rest of the crew eventually dispatch the over-ambitious rivals. * 370 AC: Samarro decides to attend the feast at King’s Landing, primarily for amusement but also for the chance of a business opportunity. Family * Saathos Saan (301 AC - 356 AC) * Various mothers ** Samarro Saan (336 AC - present) ** Salladhor Saan (340 AC - present) ** Sharako Saan (344 AC - present) Household * Qohero, Quartermaster of the Fleet ** Gift: Leadership * Illyrio, Paymaster of the Fleet ** Gift: Sums * Lysono, First Mate ** Gift: Martially Adept Category:House Saan Category:Lysene Category:Essosi